1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storm door including a mortise lock and more specifically to a mortise lock for a storm door that includes a mortise lock body having an integral cam.
2. Prior Art
Storm door mortise locks typically have a dead bolt that is activated by an integrally connected key cylinder body. The typical key cylinder body 10 of the prior art, shown in FIG. 1, includes the common mechanics of a standard key cylinder 12 opposite from a thumb turn button 14. The key cylinder 12 and the thumb turn button 14 are connected to a cam 16 within the key cylinder body 10. The cam 16 can be rotated by either turning the thumb turn button 14 or by only by use of the correct key in the key cylinder 12.
The key cylinder body 10 has a profile that makes installation of the prior art mortise locks difficult. Installation of the key cylinder body 10 requires that a rectangular cut be stamped into the face of the door. For simplicity and cost saving reasons, round holes are preferred. However, the unusual shape of the key cylinder body 10 of the prior art would require a round hole with a diameter so large that the hole would require significant additional hardware, such as widened escutcheon plates to cover the hole, making the latch less aesthetically pleasing. Rather than make such a large round hole, currently, a rectangular slot is made on both sides of the door face.
Making this slot requires special tools and is much more difficult, time intensive and expensive than simple drilling. Because of the expense and special tooling required, preparation of current mortise lock cuts is typically done by the storm door manufacturer. The manufacturer would save valuable time and money if the mortise locks could be installed on-site. There is therefore a need for a mortise lock that allows for installation using normal drilling techniques.
The key cylinder body 10 of the prior art is also extremely thick. This limits the minimum width of the storm door. Storm doors are typically installed within the doorjamb in front of the standard door. Therefore, hardware used to operate the storm door, such as the handles, lock buttons, etc., must fit within the narrow gap between the storm door and the standard door. It is desirable to provide a storm door that has a minimum thickness to allow for a greater variety of storm door hardware to be used.
Because the key cylinder body 10 of the prior art was not integrated with the mortise lock body, there is also a danger that a lockout situation could occur. If the cam 16 was over rotated, it would fall out of the notch in the dead bolt assembly when the dead bolt assembly stopped in a position wherein the cam 16 cannot reengage the dead bolt. This could leave the dead bolt engaged without a means to disengage it, commonly known as a lockout situation. This would greatly inconvenience the storm door operator and possibly require the disassembly of the storm door. There is therefore a need for a cam that can be easily stopped from causing a lockout situation.
Further, typical storm doors, using a conventional mortise lock body, allow for the reversal of the storm door, for use in either right or left hand hinges. However, because of the difficulty of installing the mortise locks of the prior art, the only practical way to reverse the storm door is by flipping the door. Flipping the door is burdensome and may not always be aesthetically pleasing. There is therefore a need for a mortise lock that allows the installer to use the door in either right or left hand hinges without flipping the door.
There is therefore a need for a storm door with a mortise lock that avoids these and other problems.
Features of the Present Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock in which the amount of door face preparation and associated costs are minimized.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock in which the mortise lock may be installed by drilling standard round bore holes.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock in which the cam is separate from the key cylinder.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock in which the cam may be secured within the mortise lock body.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock wherein the mortise lock is easily reversible.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock wherein the mortise lock body is a minimum thickness.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a storm door with a mortise lock that includes built in stops to prevent a lockout situation.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.